The Eternal Huntress
by Tuxedo Mask Reborn
Summary: Not very good at summaries, but here it goes. There is a being who has seen the beginning of the world of Remnant and will go on all the way t the end of it. With her ability being both a curse and a gift, She will try her luck in Beacon Academy. This person's name is Ruby Rose. *Rated T for now*
1. Chapter 1

**So This is a story based off of a fanfiction I read a year or two ago and It was pretty good. However, The story was taken down by the author and the author vanished as far as I know. If anyone knows this story, be sure to tell me what it was. Anyways, Hope you enjoy the story and hopefully It will get positive feedback and even bigger hope is that I will update it this year as in comparison to my other stories. The first part of the story is not required to read but can fill in pieces of info for you to get clues on what might happen. If you don't care go to the bold point one paragraph down**

* * *

( **No one's point of view)**

The Vytal festival was a ceremony to the people of Remnant to show unity. However, it was not always for that purpose. The original purpose was for the hunters and huntresses that fought the grimm and brought humanity to where it is now. There were many notable ones such as the First Hunter Mounty Oum, the unbreakable Saint-14, the hunter known only as Tuxedo Mask, and many more. However, there was one that thought the First hunter, made Saint-14 the unbreakable, and lead the hunters and huntresses against the grimm but was ultimately betrayed by her comrades and was "killed" and erased from the history of Remnant and only was her name spoken in hushed whispers and of myths to scare kids to behave. The festival was now approaching its 500 year anniversary of when world peace was accomplished and when the one known as Ruby Rose disappeared.

* * *

 **Ruby** hummed to herself as she read the weapons magazine while listening to music. She was already happy with her weapons and had been for years now. she flt someone approaching her and she pulled off her headphones, put back the magazine and turned to the mn that was approaching her now noticing the sword in his hands.

"Hands up kid, this is a robbery. " The man said while pointing the sword at him and moving to grab her stuff. Ruby grinned and used her semblance to speed up her attack and kicked the man against the opposite wall. Ruby started to walk towards him when another man turned down the aisle and charged her only for hr to kick him out of the window and for Ruby to go with him. Ruby reached down to her side and turned off her music and draw one of her weapons. The weapon she drew was a collapsible baton that with of a push of a button would have the end electrify. She swung it around tauntingly before gesturing for them to come at her. The 4 remaining men rushed out of the store while the boss walked out and watched the chaos that was starting to form. Ruby used her semblance to appear in front of the boss and took his cigar before smacking him with the baton knocking him out cold causing the men he had hired to panic and run only to be meet with a similar fate as their boss. She looked them over before taking the bosses cigars and then tied them all up and turned to leave when she noticed the figures who had just arrived walking towards her. She know who both of them were but they had no clue who she was.

"That was quite impressive Miss?"The one she identified as Professor Ozpin and the headmaster at Beacon Academy. The woman that was with him walked pass her and used her semblance to carry the robbers into the police van that had just arrived. She than walked over to the man and stood behind him at the ready.

"I have many names but you may call me Red." Ruby replied as she studied the two professors and decide that they were not a threat and lowered her guard.

"Well than Red, where did you learn to do that?" Ozpin asked while gesturing to the unconscious criminals that were now being transported to the police station. He had seen a lot of potential in his life but none as good as hers based on what he saw from her fighting with a non lethal weapon that was never used by hunters due to lack of ability to stop the enemies they faced.

"I studied over the years with some family members of mine." was what Ruby replied to his question before asking her own question. "Why are you here Professor Ozpin?"

"Straight to the point I see, I would like to offer you a position in my school." Ozpin stated bluntly as he opened the door to the car he had arrived in. "If you wish to join, all you must do is enter the car and we will take you there." Ozpin felt the air ruh by him as he no longer saw Ruby where she was but guessed that she was in the car waiting. He glanced in the car as he closed the door and stopped when he locked eyes with the young girl. In the eyes, all he felt was pain, darkness, and the desire to have something that brought meaning to life. He had seen this before in a former friend of his before he jumped of a bridge while his aura was out. He shivered and began to wonder why the girl looked familiar to him but he could not place where he had seen her before. He closed the door all the way before turning to Professor Goodwitch and awaiting what she had to say.

"Sir, are you sure you want her in Beacon, we don't even know her real name." Goodwith stated as she started to walk to the other side of the car and got ready to get in the passenger side of the car.

"This is my decision to make and my price to pay if I am wrong." Ozpin replied whiling entering the car and signaling the driver to start driving to the airfield.

* * *

 **Ruby** looked around the airship as she moved towards the window to check the view. She recognized some of the people on board the airship, but most were blank face to her, those whose potential had not come to her interest. She stopped and looked out the window at Signal Academy and Vale. A lot had changed over the years since when it was first constructed by Mounty and his band of people. She had watched the city get built and due to her semblance, she would more than likely live to see the end of the city. She looked over at Glynda's hologram as she told the students what to do and where to go when they landed. She started to walk to the exit when she saw somebody throwing up on a blonde's shoes. She sighed as she went over to stop the girl from killing the guy who had just recovered from puking out his breakfast."

"What is your problem Vomit Boy!" Ruby heard the girl yell at the boy who looked greener than a piece of spinach. "You just ruined my shoes and you haven't even apologised." The girl was getting madder and madder by the second. The boy let out a moan before covering his mouth to try to hold back the vomit that was about to come out of his mouth. Ruby quickly moved forward and pulled the girl back to move her out of the way of the incoming vomit as the boy let loose even more vomit. Ruby reached into her pouch and pulled out a bottle of ginger tablets. she handed him one as he looked up to see the second girl.

"What will this do?" The boy asked while holding the tablet in his hand.

"It helps with motion sickness." Ruby replied as she put away the bottle. The boy looked at the pros and cons of it and decided to take the ginger.

"Thanks. How long will it take to affect me?" The boy asked while grabbing on to the rail to steady himself now that he was not puking every thirty seconds.

"It could take a couple of minutes to half an hour to take effect but it will make you feel better." Ruby stated as she turned to address the blonde girl behind her. "I am sorry about my friend here, he gets very bad cases of motion sickness.

"He owes me a new pair of shoes to replace the ones he just ruined." The blonde girl continued to glare at the boy who sheepishly smiled. She turned back to Ruby, "Well?"

"Well what?" Ruby questioned back as she realized that the girl wanted her to address the issue that happened to her shoes. She sighed before handing her money to use on a new pair of shoes. "Anything else your highness?"

"No, I am good however, keep your friend away from me." The blonde girl said while walking away. She sighed and turned to the blonde boy.

"Thanks for helping me out there, I promise I will pay you back as soon as I can. My name is Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it." The blonde boy now identified as Jaune stated while putting his hand out to shake Ruby's hand.

"The name is Ruby Rose. You better pay me back after that incident." Ruby remarked as she shook his hand. She looked him over more carefully now. He was dressed in a pair of simple jeans and a black hoodie. She also noticed the sword on his side, Crocea Mors, a weapon that she had not seen since Julius Arc lead his armies against the grimm to expand to Mountain Glenn. This was going to be an interesting year at this rate.

* * *

 **And there is chapter 1. This was a bit of a challenge to write, however, It was also fun to write a new chapter and a in a way new story. Hope you all enjoy, next chapter will be up sometime in the next week or two due to school. Well good night one and all. ~Tuxedo Mask Forever signing off~**


	2. The shining Beacon

**Well here is the next chapter in this story. Thank you all for all the support that the story received from just one chapter. It makes me feel like this story will have a new meaning to me. Hope you all enjoy. As always, the first part will be my made up lore for the story that you should not read if you have not watched the newest episode.**

T _he Dragon grimm, it had many names but those were lost to time itself. A creature so dark that it could create other grimm just from a single drop of its darkness. Once there had been many that roamed the land and stroke fear in the heart of those that called them its enemy. However, they slowly killed each other off in a battle for territory. The last or most recently found Dragon was just a little hatchling when it was found at the ruins of Mountain Glenn by a team of five huntresses from each kingdom and the eternal one. The beast was still too strong for them to kill with the technology they had at the time. They managed to seal the beast into the mountain and put it to sleep at the cost of four of them, the maidens of the seasons. Summer Rose, Fall Tulip, Winter Daisy, and Spring Buttercup. The eternal one disappeared and was not seen again and as presumed to be killed with the maidens, but her body was never found. Of course, at the time the eternal one was known as only Lindsey and no one know of her past. But now, she has returned and soon the beast will return with her, as it follows her path of power..._

* * *

 **Ruby** and Juane stepped of the airship and started to walk to the auditorium when a group of rude people with the blonde girl from earlier leading them and pushed past them and caused Juane to get spun around and started to get sick again when he tripped over a girl's luggage and then puking on it due to his motion sickness taking full effect. "You Imbecile! Do you know what you just did and whose property you just destroyed?" A girl in white screamed at them as she stomped over to the duo. Ruby looked her over and immediately recognized her. She sent out a silent curse in her head as Weiss Schnee approached them.

"I am so sor-", was all that Juane got to try to explain his sorrow before he was cut off.

"You just destroyed half of my stuff and you," Weiss screamed at Juane and then turned to her. "You could have stopped him, but you didn't even try. Infact, why are you two here, this is a combat school, not some daycare for little kids that don't know how to handle their stomachs." Weiss anger getting more clear with each word.

"Again I am really so-" Juane tried to get out before being cut of by Ruby this time.

"Well if this a combat school princess, then why are you here. You don't look like you could last long in a fight and you are just a whiny little girl who has got what she has wanted her whole life." Ruby shot back to Weiss who looked startled and almost look like she was foaming at the mouth.

"HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?" Weiss screamed at her while reaching for her sword. She was stopped when one of her "servants" stopped her as the incident was starting to draw a crowd and didn't want her kicked out on the first day. She let out a growl and gave a look of rage to the two, "Just be glad that I don't want to get kicked out of this school yet and that I have a name to uphold, otherwise you wouldn't be so lucky next time." She turned to her "servants" and barked out an order as she started walking away.

"What was her problem?" asked a very confused Juane as he turned to Ruby. "Also thanks for standing up for me Red."

"No problem Juane, it really was not your fault nor did you deserve to have her snap at you. She is one of the type of people who just don't know when things are accidents and they tend hold a grudge." Ruby replied while helping Juane off the floor before she realized that someone was watching them. She turned to where she thought that the person was only to see a girl that thought she was hidden enough not to be seen by anyone. To bad for her Ruby had years of experience and lots of practice from the best in any profession. She started to walk towards her when the girl's eyes widened and she took off into the main hall for Ozpin's welcoming speech.

"Where are you going Red?" Juane asked while moving to follow her as she seemed to know where they were going. When she didn't reply, he sighed and let out a silent curse about women being difficult which earned a hit from Ruby who was now in front of him. She had hit him in the nose and now blood was starting to run down. Juane let out a cry of pain and clenched his nose to try and stop the blood. "What was that for?" Juane cried out in agony. Ruby's eyes widened.

"I am so sorry, I thought your aura would have prevented me from hitting you so hard." Ruby claimed while concentrating her aura into her hands and into Juane as she touched his nose and it started to fix itself. Juane looked surprised when his nose stopped bleeding and was now like it had been before she had hit him.

"My arua? what is that?" Juane asked out of curiosity with a look of confusion. Ruby's eyes widened as she felt for his aura with hers and didn't find it. She gave him a look of surprise for him attempting to attend Beacon with no aura. He was either really strong or just plain stupid and from how fast he bled, she guessed extremely dumb. She tuned out any other questions while forcing more aura into him to unlock his aura right than and there. He let out a yelp of surprise when she triggered his aura and it took effect for the first time.

"You can thank me later." She said while grabbing him and pulling him to the main hall for Ozpin's speech that they had to listen to. "Don't want Ozpin to give us detention on the first day of school." She said as she triggered her ability and they were suddenly in the main hall. She pushed Juane to the side of the main hall as he held his stomach in pain from the sudden use of Ruby's ability. Ruby patted him lightly on the back as he tried to keep down the remains of what was left in his guts.

"I'll...keep this brief." Ozpin started to speak and everyone stopped talking in their groups to show respect. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Ozpin paused before his speech took a darker turn. "But I look amongst you, and all I mainly see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. Some of you have already started your path there." Ozpin stated while taking a sip of his coffee and scanning the crowd for someone. He met her eyes and then he turned and walked off the stage. Jaune let out a nervous chuckle at that.

"Are you okay Jaune, you seem rather distraught about the whole speech" Ruby questioned him while turning to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, it's just that Ozpin seemed a bit off with his speech." He claimed while trying to reassure himself that he made the right choice sneaking into the school. She sighed and looked at the dispersing students after they missed what Goodwitch had said.

"Well Juane" She whispered while leaning in to the point where she was right next to his ear. Her sudden closeness made Juane start to get flustered as Ruby pressed up against him. "You may have cheated your way into Beacon, but that takes a lot of courage to even risk your life to be here. An old friend of mine from my town used to say this to make others feel better. Get Traught or get dead. The irony of that is he was the first person of our group of people when we fled to "die" and he was brilliant just like you." She confessed as she slowly moved away from Juane and looked at his face with what she could only describe as shock. "Now let's go to the Ballroom and get set up for the night." Ruby then turned and started to walk to the Ballroom. Juane snapped out of his confusion and ran to catch up to Ruby. What he nor Ruby noticed was the shadow from earlier watching them as the headed to the ballroom.

"So it really is you." The shadow then disappeared.

* * *

 _ **That Night**_

Juane looked over at Ruby, "What happened to your village? You mentioned earlier that you had to flee and that some of your friends died." Juane asked while looking Ruby in the eye.

"My village, my home, was overrun and we were forced to flee. We were slowly picked off until there was just four of us left. So we split up and each of us went to a different kingdom to try and get help to save what was left of the village. I never saw any of them again." Ruby stated while glancing out of the window to the moon.

"Have you tried to get in touch with any of them?" Juane asked while turning to lay down and stare at the ceiling. He looked over to Ruby after she didn't respond to find her not there.

* * *

 ** _On the Roof_**

"So why are you here?" Ruby asked the figure that stood next to her on the roof.

"Why wouldn't we be here? After all, the Court needs her Thorns." The figure responded as he stepped into the light.

"We? So the others are here as well?" Ruby stated while looking him in the eye.

"Yeah they are here and using different names for the time being." THe figure stated while walking towards the edge of the roof. "Best of luck in the initiation in the morning, we will be in touch." The figure jumped of the roof and disappeared into the night. However, where he stood there laid one of his throwing knives.

"So this should be a fun year after all." Ruby muttered to herself while picking it up and looked at the symbol on the edge of it. The knife belonged to the Court of Roses, her assassins were here to play.

 **There is the end of that chapter, if you can guess what the Court of Roses is based on you can pat yourself on the back. Sorry it took so long to do, had to do finals for school and the entire issue witht the power cord screwed me over. If you liked this, leave a comment on things that need improvement. Well hope you all enjoyed and as always, Tuxeomaskforever out.**


	3. Initiation

**Well this chapter will be the initiation, so I hope you all enjoy my take on it with how this version of Ruby is like. Hope you all enjoy and on to the Story.**

* * *

 **There** are people on the planet of Remnant that had started to unlock more of their potential than those of the Hunters and Huntresses of any kingdom. They were shunned for their power and they were forced to flee from all four kingdoms. They met the eternal one who lead them to the fifth kingdom, there they were trained to use each any everyone of their abilities to support the government of the kingdom known as the the Court of Roses. The most skilled of the Court were called thorns and they could use three semblances with the head of the kingdom being able to use four of her semblances at once and a semblance that caused those around her to forfeit their semblance to her. The Rose Kingdom may have been the strongest on the planet, but in the end it was wiped out and erased with the court being but a lullaby to keep kids in line.

* * *

 **Ruby** sat up from her sleep to a very loud noise to her right. She groaned and glanced over to see a girl talking at a nonstop pace to a guy with black hair and a magenta stripe in his hair. She felt kinda bad for him, but than again, he didn't seem to care that much about the girls constant got up and headed to the locker room to retrieve her equipment for the imitation. When she arrived she retrieved the four weapons she had brought with her to the school. The first was her scythe, Crescent Rose, the next one was her twin M9 Berettas Wilt and Decay. After that she grabbed her throwing knife belt which held five knives as well as the knife from the assassin on the roof's meeting. Then she grabbed her favorite weapon, a set of escrima sticks that had a built in electric dust crystal so when aura was activated, the sticks would release electricity around them to stun the opponent. They also could combine together to make a staff to increase her reach with her weapon, Stormtip. She sighed as she headed for the cliffs where initiation was going to be held and looked over her fellow students that were there.

The rude blonde from the day before was talking with her friends, Weiss was talking with Pyrrha Nikos who had been talking to Jaune which surprised her. She sighed and went to the far most platform on the right as it would be the last to be launched. She closed her eyes and used her aura to try and find the guy from last night. While she know all of them by name, she didn't know who exactly this one was due to him hiding his face from her. She sighed as she gave up on looking for him when Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch arrived to start the initiation. She zoned out on what he was saying and stared off into the distance to try to look and see if she could find the temple they were supposed to go to.

She noticed that the other students were starting to be launched and she finally saw the temple in the distance and determined which direction that she would need to go when she landed. As the student next to her was launched (whom she thought was Juane and confirmed it with his scream), she turned to Ozpin. "So, destroy everything in my path?" Ruby asked determining what he had said in his speech on what to do, "Are you sure you want me to do that?" Ruby let out a small smile as Ozpin just took a sip of his coffee and gave a nod as he hit the button sending Ruby flying into the forest. Ruby let out a cry of joy as she took to the skies and the air rushed past her. She started to channel her aura into her legs as she positioned herself to land.

Ruby put her legs together and prepared for the impact that was going to happen when she landed in the forest. A loud thud was heard throughout the forest as she land on her feet while scanning for the nearest grimm to where she was. She quickly reached onto her back and pulled out Crescent Rose before starting to run to the temple while scanning for any grimm that may get in her way or that she saw. Ahead of her was another student fighting a pack of beowolves and was getting surrounded by the pack. Ruby let out a sigh before activating her one of her semblances, time manipulation. Everything around her slowed to a stop as Ruby let out a sigh before drawing her pistols and started lining up shoots and putting out bullets to clear out the grimm. She deactivated her semblance and the student let out a cry of shock as all the wolves in the pack died as Ruby started to move towards the student. She made a note of the rabbit ears on the girl before letting out a kind smile to her new partner. "Hello, my name is Red. Now who are you, partner?" This snapped the girl out of the shock that had just happened due to the fact the girl wasn't bullying her due to the ears.

"M-m-my name is V-v-velvet." The girl let out shyly as she looked over her partner. "T-t-thanks for saving me." She stated as she started to work up the confidence to interact with Ruby. Ruby noticed that she took a camera off her back and took a picture of what Ruby assumed was her weapon and assumed that her weapon related to the camera. "So, do you know which way we have to go?" Velvet asked out of curiosity.

"Well, Velvet, I just so happen to know the way. So follow me and try your best to keep up." Ruby started to take off sprinting again towards the temple while she cleared a path for the two to go through with crescent rose. Velvet let out a look of shock at the girls stamina before running to try to keep up with her new partner. This was going to be an interesting year for her alright.

* * *

They arrived at the temple about five minutes later and were greeted by the sight of two people being chased by a deathstalker and several people distracting a nevermore that was circling above them. Ruby glanced out Velvet and signaled for the rabbit faunus to follow her. Ruby calmly strolled past the two that were running from the deathstalker and Velvet hesitantly followed the girl forward with a slight fear of the girls sanity. Ruby two throwing knives from her belt before side stepping the incoming deathstalker as it would appear to the group that watch her in curiosity as the deathstalker cried out in pain from where the throwing knives were plunged into each eye. What had actually happened was that she used her time manipulation to stop the stalker and then used her speed to plunge the knives into the eyes at an extreme speed before stepping to the side of the deathstalker. She resumed time and kept walking towards the ruins to grab her team's relic with Velvet following closely behind. "Velvet, be a dear and grab one of the relics, I have to take care of a couple of things." Was the last thing that Ruby told her before the girl vanished into a fury of rose petals that seemed to be going to the deathstalker. Velvet quickly grabbed the nearest piece which just so happened to be the only piece left, the white bishop. She looked around for her partner only to see Ruby throwing the deathstalker at the nevermore as it passed over them. She looked at her partner in shook and missed the two boys who gave out a smirk as they got to watch Ruby work again. Velvet quickly made her way to Ruby before handing her the Piece.

"H-h-here you go." Velvet stated while looking nervus around the girl who could throw a deathstalker with ease. Ruby let out the equivalent of a wolf grin that made Velvet have even more unease of her partner.

"Good job." Ruby complemented her before turning and starting to walk towards the school which could be seen in the distance. Unlike earlier when she had just cleared her path with Crescent Rose and ran the entire way, this time she merrily strolled through the forest while toying with her throwing knives and whistling an ominous tone _(In the Hall of the Mountain king is what I had in mind but think about it as how ever you want it to be that fits the bill.)_ Velvet quickly ran to catch up to her partner before matching her pace. The other students finally snapped out of their shock before they too started to make their way to the school.

* * *

That night at the celebration ceremony for the new students to show what team they were on, Ruby watched as the first team to get called up was Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, and a boy named Cardin Winchester. The team was to be lead by Jaune, and this caused the boy to go into shock at the fact he was going to be a team leader. The next group of students was Weiss Schnee, Nora Valkyrie, Sky Lark and Blake Belladonna. She felt bad for the team when it was announced that Weiss was to lead the team. Several other teams that didn't interest her were called out with only their names actually staying with her, Team Lads, Team Gents, and Team SLVR which slightly interested her slightly. "Would Red, Velvet Scarlatina, Lie Ren and Dove Bronzewing report to the stage." Ozpin called out to the final two pairs who had yet to be called. He took a sip of coffee before starting up again. "You all have collected the White Bishop and will be forming Team RVLD (Revolved), lead by Red." Ozpin stated before turning and walking off stage. Professor Goodwitch sighed before telling all the team leaders that a new message would be sent to their scrolls which would unlock the team's room where they could then sync the others scrolls to unlock the doors. Ruby quickly lead her team out and to their room for the next four years. She smiled on the inside knowing that it was going to be an interesting year with her new partner and her two of her three remaining assassins.

 **Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I didn't put a team name for those two because I would like if you all came up with an Idea for the team name as I suck at choosing team names. I also suspect that none of you saw it coming that Dove would be on the Team with Ruby. I am sorry that it took so long but I am currently dealing with writing several essays for school as well as having to finish a presentation that I had to present. Well, until next time, Tuxeomaskforever signing off. Leave a review if you want, any criticism is accepted. (Fixed the issue of too long of a paragraph and also I know that in canon Velvet is a second year, but in this she is not. If you don't like it, read another story.)**


End file.
